Hi, My Name Is Massie Block
by redribbonxx
Summary: Massie Block is that filthy rich kid in school. But don't forget, Claire Lyons is one of the obstacles Massie has to face. Does Claire ruin her life? Or is she going to mess with Claire's?


Argh. I woke up, checked my iphone, it was 7am. Thank God it's Friday and it's the last day of school before summer break. Frustrated, I threw my phone on the bed and head for the showers. Outfit of the day, ladies. Don't be amazed. Hot pink dress from Juicy Couture, handbag from Marc Jacobs, that matching shoe from some auction. Matching pearl earrings, necklace and bracelets from Forever 21. Oh, good outfits makes my day so much better.

"Massie! You are going to be late, have some time management blahblahblah" was what I heard that morning, well, at least I heard the part I was going to be late. RIGHT, it totally slipped my mind I was suppose to get Layne to school as early as 7.30 for her presentation. "ISSAC, CAN WE GO NOW? UHH, EARTH TO ISSAC? HELLOOO?" Issac came rushing and adjusted his tie before opening the door to my all new limo from Daddy as a birthday gift just last week. I patted Bean's head and got into the limo.

"Uhh hello? You are suppose to be here like 14 mins ago? Where have you been?" Layne groaned as soon as Issac stopped the limo outside her door. "Just shut up and get in will you?"  
Fast enough, we reached school in less than 5 mins, Layne rushed to the auditorium and left me all alone at the gates. "Catch up with you later girlie." She turned her head as she was running.

* * *

Well, in case you have no idea, I am a transferred student and besides that, I am wealthy. Well, the fact my dad owns his own business and is earning a lot more than a usual person does. I only have a friend, which is Layne. Of course, Dylan was my childhood friend but she transferred to OCD when she was in 5th grade, so we kind of drift as she had a new clique. I have been here in OCD for the past few months, and people dislike me so much they want to haunt me down with a knife, they are just jealous because I am rich, I have a limo as a birthday present. I mean excuse me, who gets a limo on their 13th birthday? Everyone would die to be me. Enough about me, there's a clique in school that is like obviously BORING cause all they do is gossip and write a book like the ones you see in Mean Girls. I KNOW RIGHT, you see any originality in it? UHH, I don't think so. Like every other school's clique, there's always a leader and yes, like in the movies, they are all mean. Who would have guessed it, Claire Lyons was the beauty in everyone eyes. (I think I am going to throw up) Everyone loves her, even Dylan. It's funny how people "label" them. Alicia was the queen of fashion, Kristen is the miss know-it-all and Dylan, the god of gossips. Aaaaaand, I was literally nothing, well, at least I have Layne.

So right, I stepped into school and took a deep breath, went straight to the hall and settled in. The bell rang and that starts the first period of the day, assembly. It is a routine liked for all of us in 9th grade to take turns everyday to have a mini 5 minutes presentation about anything under the Sun. To improve on our English. Being Layne, she can go on and on about her juicy couture collections. So naturally, yes, it took her more than 15 minutes to finish her presentation, well, not exactly, she was literally pulled off the stage (yes, she fell.) because she still have 13 more slides to go. Everyone laughed and giggled, they pulled out their phones and snap pictures. Believe me, in OCD, news travel fast and within a minute or two, I receive a copy of Layne laying flat on the floor. We were all dismissed back to class. Uh-oh, not a good sign people, Claire Lyons and company are walking towards me. Stay calm was the only two words I see and nothing else, which is why I ended up on her newly bought Guess heels. "Aww, why are you lying on the floor like a little puppy?" Claire teased and tried crossing over my body. I grabbed her leg as soon as her leg is lifted up and she fell flat on the ground. The other girls gasped. "Aww, look who is friends with the floor now?" I snapped and went to look for Layne. Oh, Claire Lyons hate me, so much that no words could be explained. She got up on her heels and stomped around and yes, her heels broke. Layne and I turned around and made a L shaped with our fingers above our foreheads and walked off.

* * *

_**Hello!**_

_**I deleted the previous story as I can't flow the story anymore, I am not a professional writer so yea ): I know lots of you have been asking me to continue writing more chapters on Glamorous Girls but I really can't! ): Thanks for the supports and encouragement though! :-) Thanks for waiting so long! :-)**_

_**feel free to leave reviews please! :-) **_

_**-redribbonxx**_


End file.
